lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Beorn
Beorn (Nordisch: Bär oder Mann) ist dem Anschein nach ein Mensch, der mit vielen Tieren, darunter Hunde, Pferde, Schafe und Bienen, auf einem Hof in den Tälern des Anduin, zwischen dem Nebelgebirge und dem Düsterwald, lebt. Er wird 2941 D.Z. erstmals erwähnt. Früher wurden er und sein Volk aus ihrer Heimat von den Orks vertrieben, von Azog gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Nur Beorn konnte entkommen. Gandalf bezeichnet ihn als "Pelzwechsler", der seine Gestalt ändern kann: "Manchmal ist er ein mächtiger, schwarzer Bär, manchmal ist er ein großer, starker, schwarzhaariger Mensch mit gewaltigen Armen und langem Bart. Einige behaupten, er sei ein Bär, der von den großen, alten Bären des Gebirges abstammt, die dort lebten, bevor die Riesen kamen. Andere wiederum meinen, er sei ein Mann, der von jenen ersten Menschen abstammt, die noch lebten, ehe Smaug oder die anderen Drachen in diesen Teil der Welt kamen" (aus: Der kleine Hobbit, "Ein sonderbares Quartier"). Beorn ist sehr naturverbunden, seine Tiere liebt er über alles und mit ihnen kann er sich unterhalten. Er hat auch weitläufige Bienenweiden, mit außergewöhnlich großen Bienen. Er ernährt sich rein vegetarisch und hat die Stufen in den Carrock geschlagen. Er nimmt Bilbo, Gandalf und Thorin & Co. bei ihrer Fahrt zum Einsamen Berg (2941 D.Z.) bei sich auf und hilft ihnen. Sie treffen, auf Gandalfs Rat hin in Zweiergruppen bei ihm ein, weil er große Gruppen von Personen nicht gewohnt ist. Bei einer Unterhaltung über die mysteriösen Ereignisse im Düsterwald, sind Gandalf und Beorn der Ansicht, dass der Nekromant in Dol Guldur, nicht nur ein "Scharlatan ist, der sich in schwarzer Magie probiert", was Saruman im Zusammentreffen des "Weißen Rates" propagierte, sondern Sauron höchstpersönlich. Desweiteren waren die Nazgûl ein großes Thema der Konversation, woraufhin Gandalf sich vor dem Eingang zum Düsterwald von den Zwergen trennte, um die Gräber der sogenannten "Neun" in den Felshöhlen von Rhudaur aufzusuchen. Bei der Schlacht der Fünf Heere taucht er überraschend auf und entscheidet den Kampf gegen die Orks und die Warge. In Der kleine Hobbit tötete Beorn in seiner Bärengestalt zusätzlich den Heerführer Bolg, Sohn von Azog. In Der Hobbit: Der Weg zurück wird im Bezug auf die Schlacht der Fünf Heere berichtet: "Keiner wusste, wie und woher er kam. Er kam allein und in Bärengestalt. Ja, er schien in seiner Wut zu einem riesigen Untier geworden zu sein. Sein Gebrüll klang wie Paukendröhnen und Kanonendonner. Er fegte Wölfe und Orks wie Strohhalme und Federn aus dem Weg. Dann fiel er über die Nachhut her und brach wie ein Donnerschlag durch den Ring, den die Orks um die Zwerge geschlossen hatten. Auf einer niedrigen Hügelkuppe hatten sich die Zwerge um ihren Fürsten geschart. Beorn hielt inne und hob Thorin auf, der von Speeren getroffen war, und trug ihn aus dem Tumult. Rasch kehrte Beorn zurück. Sein Zorn hatte sich verdoppelt, nichts widerstand ihm, keine Waffe schien gegen ihn etwas zu nützen. Er jagte die Leibwache auseinander, fasste Bolg und zermalmte ihn. Da überfiel Entsetzen die Orks, und sie flohen nach allen Richtungen." Später wurde er der Anführer des Volkes der Beorninger. Beorns Sterbedatum ist nicht genau bekannt. Es wird berichtet, dass er ein großer Häuptling, in dieser Gegend und dem Wald war. Und weiter wird erzählt, das viele Generationen lang die Menschen aus seinem Geschlecht Macht hatten, sich in Bären zu verwandeln. In Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch), Zweites Buch, Erstes Kapitel Viele Begegnungen S. 259 wird erzählt: "Die Beorninger vertrieben zu dieser Zeit die Orks aus dieser Gegend und hielten auch die Pässe des Nebegebirges frei. Im Jahr 3018 erzählt Glóin Frodo dass Grimbeorn der Alte, Beorns Sohn, jetzt der Herrscher über viele standhafte Menschen war, und dass in ihr Land zwischen dem Gebirge und Düsterwald weder Ork noch Wolf einzudringen wagten. »Ja», sagte Glóin, »wenn die Beorninger nicht wären, wäre es schon lange unmöglich, von Thal nach Bruchtal zu gelangen. Es sind tapfere Männer, und sie halten den Hohen Pass und die Furt von Carrock offen. Aber ihr Zoll ist hoch», fügte er hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf. »Und wie Beorn früher schätzen sie Zwerge nicht übermäßig." Trivia thumb|120px|Mikael Persbrandt * Beorns übermenschliche Fähigkeiten waren sicher auch auf Magie gegründet. Tolkien betont aber in einem Brief ausdrücklich, dass Beor ein Mensch / Mann sei: "Though a skin-changer and no doubt a bit of a magician, Beorn was a Man". Brief #144 * Beorn war als Mensch so groß, dass ein Hobbit wie Bilbo durch seine Beine gehen konnte, ohne sich zu ducken. * Beorn wird im Film von Mikael Persbrandt dargestellt. Quellen J. R. R. Tolkien: Der kleine Hobbit * Kapitel 7: Ein sonderbares Quartier * Kapitel 17: Die Wolken bersten * Kapitel 18: Der Weg zurück J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Buch) * Zweites Buch, Erstes Kapitel: Viele Begegnungen J. R. R. Tolkien Briefe, Brief 144 Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde (Film-extended Version) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Mann en:Beorn es:Beorn fr:Beorn it:Beorn nl:Beorn pl:Beorn pt-br:Beorn ru:Беорн